Un nouveau départ
by Lalik2801
Summary: Hermione et Teddy quittent l'Angleterre lors de la mort de Harry et commencent une nouvelle vie à Forks aux Etats-Unis. Qui va-t-elle rencontrer là-bas et que va-t-il se passer dans une ville pleine de loups garous et de vampires ? REECRITURE (chapitres corrigés)
1. Chapitre 1-Le départ

_**Avertissement : Je ne possède aucun personnage.**_

_**La guerre fut terminée pendant la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard. Teddy était déjà né depuis quelques mois mais Rémus et Tonks périrent un an plus tard, lors de la sixième année du trio. **_

_**Pendant la Révolte des Mangemorts, Poudlard a fermée, car le ministre voulait que tout le monde reste chez soi. La plupart de nos amis ont donc vécu au Square Grimmaud. **_

_**Hermione à 17 ans. **_

« Je suis désolé Miss Granger, nous n'avons rien pu faire, il a fait un arrêt vers trois heures de l'après-midi et nous n'avons pu le réanimer de nouveau. »

Hermione regarda le médicomage de ses yeux fatigués et secs alors que son cerveau était incapable d'enregistrer la décès de son dernier ami.

Après la chute de Voldemort, tout le monde pensait que la guerre était terminée, que le cauchemar avait pris fin, que le monde sorcier était enfin libéré. Hélas ! Ils s'étaient tous lourdement trompés, les mangemorts encore indemnes n'ayant pas hésité à prendre la relève de leur maître, des émeutes avaient très vite éclaté dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Presque toute la famille d'Hermione avait alors péri dans cette révolte surnommée «Douce vengeance » et elle-même s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois en danger.

« Alors c'est fini… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » répéta l'homme pour la deuxième fois, l'ai réellement peiné pour elle.

Tout le monde dans l'Angleterre connaissait la fameuse amitié du trio d'or et lorsqu'Harry et Hermione avaient pleuré la perte de toute la famille Weasley après une attaque sur le terrier, ils pouvaient au moins se soutenir l'un l'autre. Mais quand Harry, aurore de profession, fut touché par un sort mystérieux, Hermione connut les plus longs mois de sa vie. Maintenant que le cœur de son dernier ami avait fini par cesser de battre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être désespérée ou soulagée.

Elle soupira profondément, remercia le médicomage de St Mangouste et se leva pour rejoindre l'accueil de l'hôpital. Elle rechercha parmi les différents enfants de la garderie des urgences son filleul, pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. C'était à l'origine celui de Harry mais il était devenu le sien puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à un enfant de trois ans que son oncle qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, venait de le laisser comme tous les autres.

« Mione ! Mione ! Où est tonton Harry ? » le cri excité du petit homme la sortit de ses pensées confuses. Hermione lui lança un petit sourire triste.

« Il est parti mon poussin, dans un endroit meilleur, plus paisible surtout. Je pense qu'il est très heureux là-bas. »

« Parti ? Avec oncle Ron et tante Ginny ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix au bord des larmes, son oncle et sa tante n'étant jamais revenus. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » fit Teddy en relevant doucement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non mon ange, je pense d'ailleurs que là où il est, il est vraiment fier de toi. » assura-t-elle en essuyant les larmes du petit garçon. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que rajouter à la tristesse de son filleul et plus de larmes sortirent de ses yeux.

« Il va me manquer ! » sanglota Teddy.

« Oh Teddy » murmura Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras et en caressant légèrement son dos. « A moi aussi il va me manquer, à moi aussi. »

Après plusieurs minutes, elle le laissa quitter son étreinte et lui tendit un mouchoir pour pouvoir sécher ses larmes.

« Tu sais quoi mon cœur, on regardait les propriétés de la famille Black avec tonton Harry l'autre jour. Nous avons trouvé une petite maison aux États-Unis, éloignée de tout, dans un petit village près de Seattle qui s'appelle Forks. On serait bien tu ne penses pas, à l'écart de tout ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Juste toi et moi ? » fit la petite voix de son filleul.

Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de son front et alors qu'une seule larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle murmura :

« Oui mon ange, juste toi et moi… »


	2. Chapitre 2- VAMPIRE

_**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas les personnages. **_

Hermione posa le pied dans sa nouvelle maison et soupira. Ils avaient dû prendre l'avion car Teddy était encore trop jeune pour tout type de transport magique et alors qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin, la jeune fille se trouvait épuisée. Son filleul s'était endormi il y a bien plus longtemps et ne se gênait pas pour se reposer tranquillement dans ses bras.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés dans leur chalet qui était (heureusement) déjà aménagé puisqu'elle avait emmené Dobby l'elfe de maison de Harry. Même si au début, elle était contre, le jeune elfe l'avait suppliée et elle n'avait alors plus eu à cœur de refuser sa demande.

Elle monta dans la chambre de son petit louveteau et le mit au lit alors que Teddy se retournait dans son sommeil. Elle passa dans la cuisine pour se faire rapidement un thé à la rose qu'elle avait emporté, puis remonta à l'étage.

Hermione referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et partit s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire sa liste de choses à faire le lendemain. Elle savait qu'elle devrait passer dans une boutique pour aller acheter quelques nouveaux meubles, ceux de la maison des Black n'étaient pas laids mais ils commençaient à vieillir et à être rongés par la poussière.

Elle se rappela alors qu'on était samedi et qu'il lui restait encore une journée entière avant que la semaine ne commence et qu'elle doive se rendre à l'école.

Effectivement, la sorcière ayant dix-sept ans, elle avait pensée que cela aurait l'air moins suspicieux si elle se rendait au lycée comme tous les adolescents de son âge. Et puisque que Teddy commençait sa première année d'école primaire la semaine prochaine également, elle pouvait de ce fait, être occupée tout au long de la journée pour ne pas se remémorer les différents événements qui l'avaient amenée ici.

Elle pensait alors qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait adoré travailler parce que sinon, elle n'aurait pas continué le programme moldu pendant ses vacances d'été.

Enfin bref… Elle se sentait exténuée et elle préférerait se coucher tôt puisque comme chaque nuit, elle serait réveillée par Teddy où par ses cauchemars. Ainsi, elle prit une douche, enfila son pyjama et se retrouva bien vite sous ses draps, partie pour le pays des rêves.

**\- ****S****aut de temps -**

Hermione paniquait, elle était entrée dans le magasin de meubles quelques minutes auparavant et alors qu'elle regardait un très beau canapé, elle avait voulu demander son avis à Teddy et s'était rendue compte qu'il avait disparu.

Depuis, elle faisait le tour du magasin mais ne trouvant rien, elle avait très peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de mal. Alors qu'elle allait se rendre à la réception pour signaler la disparition de son filleul, elle entendit la petite voix celui-ci. Elle courut rapidement vers le son et trouva Teddy assis sur les genoux d'une personne très pale et d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Elle n'y fit cependant pas attention, trop préoccupée par son filleul.

« Oh mon dieu ! Teddy, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur ! Je me suis retournée et tu n'étais simplement plus là ! » s'écria la jeune fille en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

« Désolé Mione, je voulais aller voir les peluches » fit le petit garçon penaud.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je l'ai vu seul en train de pleurer et je me suis demandée ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver... Je suis donc allée le voir. » fit la personne qui tenait Teddy sur ses genoux juste avant.

Hermione allait la remercier quand elle s'attarda sur sa blancheur de peau éclatante et sa beauté surnaturelle. Un seul mot lui vint alors à l'esprit… VAMPIRE. Le jeune fille la regarda alors avec méfiance et la détailla un peu plus.

Elle était grande, blonde style mannequin et comme tout ceux de son espèce, vraiment magnifique. Cependant, la sorcière remarqua heureusement un petit détail qui fit toute la différence, elle avait des yeux d'or, pas des yeux sang.

Hermione savait bien que les vampires étaient des créatures mortellement dangereuses, mais elle n'avait jamais jugé quelqu'un sur son apparence et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant. De plus, elle avait tout lu sur les vampires (comme sur n'importe quelle créature d'ailleurs) et elle avait conscience que les yeux ambrés signifiaient que cette vampire se nourrissait d'animaux et non d'humains.

La jeune fille resta donc sur ses gardes, mais ne prit pas la femme devant elle comme une menace.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris soin de lui, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être irresponsable. » murmura Hermione avec culpabilité.

Le visage froid de la femme se ramollit un peu mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un autre vampire se dirigea vers eux. C'était une femme, avec des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux ainsi que des yeux de miel très chaleureux.

« Tu as finalement retrouvé à qui appartenait ce mignon petit garçon Rose ? » questionna poliment la nouvelle venue.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je viens d'emménager à Forks hier seulement avec Teddy. Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pu le retrouver » fit doucement Hermione en désignant son filleul.

« Enchantée, Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen et voici ma fille adoptive, Rosalie Hale. Nous habitons également à Forks » dit Esmée avec gentillesse.

« Teddy est-il votre fils ? Vous semblez très jeune... » demanda alors Rosalie avec méfiance.

« Non c'est mon filleul, je m'occupe de lui depuis que ses parents et son oncle sont morts » raconta Hermione douloureusement, sans pour autant s'offusquer du ton de Rose. « C'est vraiment un enfant adorable, je suis très chanceuse de l'avoir je pense. »

Rosalie lui fit alors un mince sourire alors qu'Esmée semblait triste de l'histoire du petit garçon.

« Dans tous les cas, il faut que nous y allions, nous avons encore plein de magasins à visiter, n'est-ce pas Teddy ? » gloussa Hermione, face au petit garçon qui baillait dans son épaule. « J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir ? »

Elle regarda les deux femmes avec espoir et quand celles-ci hochèrent la tête, elle leur fit un léger sourire avant de sortir du magasin avec son petit monstre positionné sur sa hanche.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si difficile finalement…


	3. Chapitre- Première journée de lycée

_**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas les personnages.**_

Hermione claqua la portière de sa voiture en soupirant. Elle avait acheté l'auto quelques semaines auparavant avec l'héritage que lui avait laissé ses parents, elle n'était pas très grande mais elle lui plaisait ainsi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa nouvelle école avec un regard déçu. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce ne serait pas Poudlard mais ce lycée ressemblait plus à un orphelinat qu'autre chose. Elle le trouvait tellement sinistre avec ses briques rouges délavées qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'être dans un film dramatique. Elle secoua la tête en se demandant pourquoi ses pensées vagabondaient toujours aussi loin, puis se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée.

Elle réprima la petite angoisse qui montait lentement en elle. Quand elle allait encore dans une école moldue, elle avait l'habitude de ne pas avoir d'amies et elle avait été rarement sociable, même à Poudlard, elle n'était pas vraiment aimée des filles de son âge. De plus, la guerre l'avait éloignée de la vie en société et être entourée par tant de personnes la faisait se sentir légèrement gênée.

« Hey, tu es la nouvelle n'est-ce pas, Hermy Granger ? » Un garçon avec de l'acné et des cheveux gras l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Hermione » corrigea-t-elle doucement « Et oui, c'est moi. » Hermione n'était absolument pas étonnée que l'on écorche son prénom, ça lui était arrivé toute sa vie malheureusement, et elle n'avait jamais pu y faire grand chose. Mais le dit garçon ne se formalisa pas de sa remarque et semblait seulement plus extatique d'être le premier à la rencontrer.

« Enchanté, je suis Eric Yorkies, les yeux et les oreilles de cette école. C'est incroyable ! Deux nouvelles personnes en à peine deux mois, cela ne nous arrive jamais d'habitude… » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Hermione comprit dès le début qu'Eric était un garçon très bavard, il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir arrêter de papoter et continua d'ailleurs à bavarder sur des actualités de Forks et des potins du lycée dont elle se fichait complètement. Le fait qu'il lui dise qu'elle allait recevoir beaucoup d'attention des habitants de Forks la fit presque regretter de ne pas avoir choisi une plus grande ville. Elle avait appris à détester foncièrement la popularité.

« Excuse-moi Eric, pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve la réception ? Il faudrait que je récupère mon emploi du temps » interrompit Hermione.

Eric la conduisit alors vers une porte près de l'entrée du lycée et lui dit qu'il espérait qu'ils auraient des cours tous les deux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant vers sa prochaine classe. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec irritation, avant de se retourner vers la dame de l'accueil. Celle-ci était un peu ronde, complètement rousse et un sourire chaleureux s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Une vague de nostalgie engloutit alors Hermione qui trouvait que la femme ressemblait étonnement à Molly Weasley. Elle expira doucement et s'avança pour se présenter à la dame.

« Bonjour ma chérie, je peut t'aider pour quelque chose ? » demanda la femme derrière son comptoir avec un visage encourageant.

« Eh bien, je suis la nouvelle, Hermione Granger » dit-elle gentiment. La sorcière, quand elle était en public, se composait toujours un façade confiante et assez distante, c'était une façon pour elle de se protéger de toutes les moqueries qu'elle avait reçu dans son enfance.

« Bien sûr, bienvenue au lycée de Forks Hermione, comment trouves-tu la ville jusqu'à présent ? » demanda la femme pendant qu'elle cherchait l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille.

« Euh ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment pu visiter jusqu'à présent parce que je suis arrivée il n'y a pas très longtemps mais ça va… » fit Hermione un peu gênée.

La femme hocha la tête, compréhensive et lui tendit son emploi du temps en lui disant que les professeurs devaient signer son feuillet à chaque début de cours. Elle lui montra le chemin pour sa première classe d'anglais et lui dit de se dépêcher car sinon elle allait peut être arriver en retard.

Hermione entra dans la salle et se présenta à l'instituteur, M. Smith, qui signa son feuillet poliment. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir à coté de M. Cullen qui leva la main pour se signaler. Hermione fut choquée de rencontrer un autre vampire aux yeux d'or, surtout dans un lycée. Elle se dit qu'il y avait peu être un clan qui habitait à Forks et qui vivait parmi les hommes. Elle resta alors sur ses gardes, comme au magasin de meubles, mais partit le rejoindre pour ne pas paraître étrange.

Elle s'assit tranquillement sur son siège en attendant que la leçon commence mais releva vivement la tête quand elle sentit une forte poussée sur ses barrières d'occlumencie. Elle tourna son visage vers le vampire qui se trouvait à coté d'elle et qui la fixait étrangement.

« Quelques chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'était assurée d'enlever l'odeur de son sang grâce à un sortilège informulé car elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir face à du sang sorcier. Le garçon secoua la tête et tendit la main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen » dit-il de sa voix mélodique, son sourire étant à tomber.

Hermione sourit également, les sorciers étaient complètements immunisés face aux charmes des vampires mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon.

« Je suis Hermione Granger » répondit-elle totalement normalement. Cela sembla d'ailleurs l'étonner énormément, la jeune fille se dit qu'il devait être habitué à des réactions plus extrêmes, mais il se reprit bien vite et hocha la tête.

« Comment trouves-tu Forks jusqu'à présent ? » demanda-t-il doucement avec un regard intense.

Hermione sentit de nouveau une pression sur les barrières de son esprit et se promit de réfléchir la dessus quand elle serait de nouveau chez elle. Elle allait répondre mais le professeur ferma la porte et commença son cours. Alors elle lui répondit un simple bien car elle voulait être attentive dans ses classes et elle ne préférait pas se laisser distraire par un joli vampire.

L'heure passa tranquillement et Hermione fit de son mieux pour suivre complètement la leçon mais elle pouvait sentir à chaque instant une volonté d'intrusion dans sa tête et des yeux dorés qui la suivaient. La sonnerie se fit soudain entendre et la jeune fille se tourna vers Edward pour lui dire qu'elle était contente de l'avoir rencontré, puis elle sortit pour sa prochaine leçon.

Le reste de la matinée passa lentement, elle rencontra différentes personnes dont une qui s'appelait Angela Webber et qui lui sembla vraiment gentille et intéressante. Elle ne fit pas la connaissance d'autres vampires néanmoins, mais ne se douta pas que cela allait bientôt arriver.

Elle partit déjeuner avec une fille dont elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment le nom, mais qui l'avait presque suppliée de venir manger à sa table.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la cafétéria, elles s'assirent avec un groupe de personnes qu'Hermione avait plus ou moins aperçues. Angela lui présenta Mike, un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, l'air un peu trop enthousiaste. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui faisait penser à Cormac Mclaggen quand il la regardait et cela la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle retrouva évidemment Eric qu'elle avait rencontré en premier et la fille qui l'avait implorée de venir se nommait en fait Jessica. Cette dernière avait l'air d'être une reine des commérages et lui rappelait énormément Lavande Brown. Hermione se doutait déjà qu'elles ne seraient pas de grandes copines…

Alors qu'elle détournait le regard de sa table pleine d'adolescents, elle tomba sur des iris dorés familiers. Elle sourit gentiment et il lui rendit son sourire. La sorcière s'arrêta alors un instant et examina avec qui Edward mangeait et compta quatre autres vampires ''végétariens'' ainsi qu'une fille complètement humaine. Elle reconnut instantanément Rosalie qui l'avait aidée à retrouver Teddy et serré contre elle se trouvait un énorme gars avec un regard joueur et des cheveux noirs bouclés. En face d'eux était assise une fille avec un les yeux dans le vide et des cheveux bruns coupés cours, elle ressemblait étrangement à Luna Lovegood de par cet air perdu. _Ou à un lutin_ pensa Hermione. Le lutin caressait doucement l'avant-bras d'un homme aux cheveux blonds dont l'expression faciale semblait douloureuse. Pour finir, la jeune fille humaine possédait de longs cheveux châtains ainsi que des yeux marrons, et elle se collait littéralement à Edward. Son regard paraissait à la fois épris, mais surtout très fier d'être pendue aux bras de ce vampire.

« Ah, tu as remarqué les Cullen » gloussa Jessica, interrompant soudainement la réflexion d'Hermione.

« Euh oui… » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils face aux deux filles qui semblaient soudainement très excitées.

« C'est Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen » dit-elle en montrant discrètement le couple avec la demoiselle blonde.

« En face c'est Alice Cullen, elle est super zarbi, elle sort avec le blond qui à tout le temps l'air de souffrir, il s'appelle Jasper Hale. Et l'autre c'est Edward Cullen et sa copine Bella Swan » dit-elle avec ce qui sonna pour Hermione comme du ressentiment. « Il ne voulait sortir avec personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et d'un coup, paf ! Ils ne sont plus quittés ! » fit-elle clairement jalouse.

Hermione ricana intérieurement, se demandant combien de fois il avait pu lui refuser de sortir avec elle… D'un coup, elle ressentit à nouveau cette poussée contre ses barrières et fronça les sourcils.

« Ils sont tous adoptés par Mr et Mme. Cullen et ils sont ensemble.. Comme, vraiment ensemble » cracha Jessica presque avec dégoût.

« Et alors, s'ils sont adoptés, quel est le problème ? De plus, j'ai rencontré Edward et Rosalie et je les trouve vraiment sympas » coupa un peu rudement Hermione.

« Tu les trouves sympas ? Enfin bref, ils vivent tous dans la même maison, c'est bizarre » répondit hautainement la fille.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, clairement irritée par les remarques de Lavande bis. Hermione se leva alors rapidement, ravie de couper court à la conversation, et alla ranger son plateau. Puis, elle traversa la cantine avant de se dirigea vers ses prochains cours, espérant finir bientôt sa journée car elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.


	4. Chapitre 4- Les Cullen

_**Avertissement : Je ne possède pas les personnages. **_

**Point de vue Cullen**

Alice était particulièrement joyeuse ce matin-là. Elle sautillait tranquillement en se rendant dans le garage ou l'attendait le reste de ses frères et sœurs et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qu'elle avait pu voir un peu plus tôt. Cette nouvelle vision changerait la vie de sa famille de façon bénéfique et elle en était ravie. De plus, elle s'amusait vraiment à empêcher Edward d'entrer dans ses pensées, cela le faisait toujours rager.

Elle trottina rapidement dans les escaliers en chantant dans sa tête le générique des Barbapapas puis Edward passa devant elle, une mine frustrée peinte sur son beau visage.

« Je vais chercher Bella chez, ne m'attendez pas » dit-il plutôt sèchement, puis il sauta dans sa Volvo argentée et s'en fut à toute vitesse.

« Et voilà comme d'habitude, toujours Bella » grogna Rosalie dans sa barbe avec un dégoût prononcé présent dans sa voix.

Toute la famille avait été d'une humeur de chien depuis quelques semaines, enfin tout le monde sauf Edward qui était complètement obnubilé par sa Bella. Alice trouvait cela très déroutant que tous les Cullen (excepté Rosalie) aient accepté ce personnage de gentille fille, silencieuse et un peu naïve.

Elle aussi l'avait appréciée au début, cependant depuis quelques temps, la jeune Bella semblait prendre un peu ses aises et faisait preuve d'un certain égoïsme, surtout quant au fait de vouloir s'approprier Edward. Ce dernier, tout transi d'amour qu'il était, n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle semblait surtout avide de son vampirisme et des avantages qui allaient avec. De ce fait, toute la famille restait quand même obligée de la côtoyer et Alice commençait à saturer…

Elle envoya un regard d'excuse à sa sœur et se dépêcha de monter dans la belle décapotable rouge de celle-ci. Le trajet jusqu'à leur lycée fut plutôt silencieux et Alice en profita pour se lover dans les bras de Jasper en soupirant de contentement.

En arrivant au parking de leur école, tout ce que les vampires avaient pu entendre étaient des rumeurs sur la nouvelle venue en ville, une certaine Hermy ou Harmonie Granger.

La famille rentra dans l'établissement, en étant déjà blasée de la récente obsession des adolescents, quand Rosalie haleta et se tourna vers ses frères et sœur :

« Je la connais, fit-elle doucement. Esmée et moi l'avons rencontrée dimanche dans le magasin de meubles. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait dit qu'elle venait d'emménager à Forks. »

« Rose, enfin pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt » réprimanda Alice.

« J'avais oublié, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Enfin bref, je sais qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et qu'elle a un enfant du nom de Teddy. »

« Elle semble jeune pour avoir un enfant » observa Jasper calmement, alors qu'Emmett s'étonnait que sa femme qui trouvait normalement les humains inutiles, se souvienne de tant d'informations sur celle-ci.

La belle vampire soupira devant l'immaturité de son mari pendant que Jasper et Alice ricanaient doucement. Enfin ils se séparèrent, chacun se rendant à son premier cours qui venait juste de commencer.

Les Cullen se réunirent plusieurs heures après dans la cafétéria, à leur table habituelle, des plateaux devant eux même si il n'y toucheraient pas. Peu de temps plus tard, Edward les rejoint avec sa petite amie et ils commencèrent à évoquer la nouvelle.

« Je l'ai rencontrée pendant mon premier cours, commença Edward. Le professeur lui a demandé de s'asseoir à coté de moi. Très vite, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées.»

La table haleta tandis que Bella semblait irritée de ne plus être le centre de l'attention de son cher et tendre.

« De la même façon que Bella ? » questionna Jasper.

« Pas vraiment, quand j'essaye d'entendre Bella je ne vois rien, tout est vide. Alors que pour cette fille c'est comme si il y avait un mur, cela paraît presque intentionnel » continua-t-il.

Les vampires se jetèrent des coups d'œil et cherchèrent à entendre la conversation qu'Hermione entretenait avec sa table.

« C'est Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen, chuchota Jessica en montrant le couple du doigt. En face c'est Alice Cullen, elle est super zarbi, elle sort avec le blond qui à tout le temps l'air de souffrir, il s'appelle Jasper Hale. Et l'autre c'est Edward Cullen et sa copine Bella Swan » dit-elle avec une jalousie qui fit sourire la tablée.

« Il ne voulait sortir avec personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et d'un coup, paf ! Ils ne sont plus quittés ! »

La table ricana en pensant aux nombreuses fois où Edward l'avait éconduite dans ses tentatives de flirt. Mais bien vite, il se renfrognèrent en entendant la suite de la conversation.

« Ils sont tous adoptés par Mr et Mme. Cullen et ils sont ensemble.. Comme, vraiment ensemble » disait Jessica avec un certain écœurement.

Les vampires grinçèrent des dents devant l'insulte évidente mais écarquillèrent les yeux surpris, en écoutant Hermione prendre la parole.

« Et alors, s'ils sont adoptés, quel est le problème ? De plus, j'ai rencontré Edward et Rosalie et je les trouve vraiment sympas » défendait crûment cette dernière.

Emmett gloussa parce que cette jeune fille avait qualifié Rose de "sympa" et que cela n'était jamais arrivé, sa femme paraissait d'ailleurs très surprise.

« Tu les trouves sympas ? Enfin bref, ils vivent tous dans la même maison, c'est bizarre » finit l'autre de façon méprisante.

Ils soupirèrent tous de concert devant les commérages insupportables de l'adolescente quand soudain Alice haleta de surprise et Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'idée de celle-ci :

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Emmett.

« Son sang n'a pas d'odeur » murmura Edward d'une voix choquée. Trois autres paires d'yeux se tournèrent abasourdis vers la jeune fille qui sortait clairement irritée de la cafétéria en s'interrogeant sur qui elle pouvait bien être.

Mais assez rapidement, Bella gémit et demanda à Edward de partir car elle s'ennuyait. Il s'exécuta très vite et tous les autres se regardèrent l'air sceptique face à cette humaine dont ils se passeraient bien de temps en temps.

Finalement, la sonnerie se fit entendre et chacun retourna à ses affaires.


End file.
